1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for acquiring a 3-Dimensional (3D) image of a set of teeth, and, in particular, to a method for acquiring a 3D image of a set of teeth which can continuously acquire a plurality of 3D images of a set of teeth which show the change of dentition of a patient using only a single Computed Tomography (CT) scan.
2. Background Art
Images of sets of teeth are images which allow the arrangements of the teeth of patients to be ascertained and have been widely used in the medical fields, including orthodontics, maxillofacial surgery, and physical anthropology.
Furthermore, since the permanent teeth of a person are characterized in that the sizes thereof do not change, the person have a unique set of teeth and teeth are ones of the hardest structures of a human body, images of sets of teeth have been recently utilized usefully in the fields of human identification, security, and forensic medicine.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional image of a set of teeth.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional dentition image 10 is generally acquired as a 2D image using an optical camera.
Furthermore, since the dentition image 10 shows the external side of the teeth, the dentition image 10 is also called a labial side image.
Furthermore, although FIG. 1 shows the labial side image including all of the teeth, this labial side image is substantially acquired by photographing the right side, front side, left side, maxillary occlusal side and mandibular occlusal side of the teeth. Since the upper and lower teeth are occluded with each other, the image is also called a labial side occlusion image.
That is, the conventional dentition image 10 shows the external side (labial side) of the teeth, and therefore enables a practitioner to treat the external side of the teeth or observe the orthodontic status thereof.
Furthermore, although not shown, a conventional image of a set of teeth may be photographed as an image of the inner surface (lingual side) of the teeth.
However, lingual side photographs cannot be taken in a state or occlusion. Therefore, in order to observe lingual occlusion, there is the inconvenience of additionally taking an impression using plaster.
Therefore, a conventional image of a set of teeth has the problem of being unable to provide information about the lingual occlusion viewed from the inner side (lingual side) of teeth and image information about tooth roots as well.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a method of enabling the teeth of a patient to be observed in 3D by taking dental CT scans has been developed. However, this method is problematic in that considerable numbers of CT scans should be taken periodically and repeatedly in order to acquire information about a set of teeth which changes according to growth or treatment.